


Loop and Button

by Miss_Octopus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Stiletto Heels, Surprises
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Octopus/pseuds/Miss_Octopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“那才是最棒的礼物，不是吗：一些你梦寐以求却又不能开口要求的东西。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loop and Button

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/gifts).
  * A translation of [Loop and Button](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335396) by [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl). 



> 作者说明：这个故事是送给Tumblr上的put-away-your-harpoon的礼物。她转载了一副chrono-explosive的画作，并说，“这幅画需要配文。非常、非常黄暴的文。我是指，Berlynn Wohl式的黄暴。”能被她这样评价实在是太荣幸了，我决定为她写点儿什么。我没有完全按照画作的内容描写，但确实使用了关键元素。
> 
> 译者说明：催生本文的火辣画作是这个：http://chrono-explosive.tumblr.c ... een-on-this-blog-it

Sherlock把自己关在房间里的行为，终于成为压倒John的最后一根稻草。他的双手颤抖，他太生气了，以至于几乎连一条简单的4字符短信都没法发给Mike：

酒吧？

他也管不了Mike是不是能出来陪他。他急需离开公寓喝一杯。他和Mike聚会的老地方就在离贝克街步行不远的地方，当他走到一半的时候收到了回复：

十分钟到。

John和Mike没有突然邀约喝酒的习惯。Mike是个居家男人，总是尽可能的避免这种狂欢痛饮。所以当他到达的时候，发现John已经几乎喝完他的第一杯一品脱啤酒了。他用一种轻巧但饱含关心的语调问道：“出什么事了？”

John一口喝干酒杯，皱着眉头好像觉得啤酒太苦似得，然后他小心的把酒杯放回杯垫，让杯底完全契合覆盖在先前留在垫子上的环印。“今天，”他缓慢而慎重的说，“是我的生日。”

“是吗，现在？Well，生日快乐，伙计。那你干嘛还跟我呆在这儿，不回家找你的——”当他看到John脸上堆积起来的越来越多的沮丧时，他明白了，“Oh，他忘了，是不是？”

“我很怀疑。他不会忘记任何事情。他只是不在乎。混蛋到连一句‘生日快乐’都不屑于说。”John在杯垫上转动酒杯。“我感觉自己像只小雀仔。我是个成年人了，又不是说39岁是人生里多重要的里程碑。我为啥要这么心烦？”

“公平的讲，从唯物论的观点来看，我觉得你的损失要比普通人大。Sherlock可以确切知道应该给你准备什么礼物，根本不需要你开口要求。那才是最棒的礼物，不是吗：一些你梦寐以求却又不能开口要求的东西。”

John还没来得及想清楚他会想要什么样的礼物，他的手机就开始哔哔作响。他从夹克口袋里拽出手机，在桌子底下查看。

你去哪儿了？我没听见你离开。

John向Mike为自己打断谈话发短信的无礼行为道歉，然后回复：

跟Mike去酒吧。

“我上一个生日他就没什么表示。但是那会儿我们才刚认识几个月，而且还只是室友关系，你知道的。那种不予理睬是不同的，而现在——”他的手机又响了。

立刻回家。

他不喜欢这类短信。太隐晦了。不过他还是不得不走，以防万一是紧急事件，虽然很有可能不是。

Mike伸着脖子看了这条短信。“现在看起来他没有冷落你哟。”

John把手机塞回口袋，滑下座椅。“别那么肯定。很可能只是需要我喝点什么乱七八糟的东西，这样他就可以确定这玩意儿是不是会致盲。干杯，再见啦。”他留下Mike继续喝酒，开始赶回贝克街。

 

*****

 

当他关上临街大门的时候，John收到了另一条短信。他边上楼梯边查看。

好戏刚要开始你就跑了。你真的以为我会对你的生日置之不理吗？

公寓的房门紧闭，也没有光线从旁边玻璃窗的毛玻璃上透出。他打开房门的时候已做好心理准备迎接为他庆祝的任何事情。但是什么也没有。他走进房间，在身后关上门。公寓里还是一片漆黑寂静。

接着，他的眼睛适应了周围，他察觉到一片暗淡的光亮。他摸索着走进厨房，在那儿可以看见从卧室房门下泄漏出的一窄束光带。

生日性爱，John耸耸肩。不是很有创意，不过我也不应该抱怨。

他敲敲门，Sherlock应声，“快进来，John。”

John一拧开把手，门就自己缓慢的旋转开了。“我一直在等你。”Sherlock的声音飘然而至。

John不管什么时候、进公寓里的任何房间都习惯性的先看地板，以防Sherlock毫无自觉会妨碍别人的撒一地滚珠轴承或是蒺藜。因此首先映入眼帘的是Sherlock的鞋。一双超高细跟高跟鞋，如果连黑色漆皮鞋尖下的防水台一并算上的话有4英寸高（注：11.6厘米，也就是说卷毛连鞋高1米96……）。Jesus，难道是YSL为Sherlock量身定做的？

从那里起，John的目光追随着黑色长筒袜的纹路一路向上，袜子上光泽闪烁的网眼凸显出Sherlock优美匀称的小腿和大腿的每一条曲线。这些纹路终结于一条5英寸宽的蕾丝箍带，这非比寻常的宽边非常适合他长的似乎永无止境的双腿。

长袜是由细细的黑色吊袜带固定住的，两条吊带被安置在非常完美的对称位置，并不是Sherlock大腿背面的正中央——就像新手常常做的那样——而是稍微偏外侧。腰带本身是花式蕾丝的，非常复古的款式。

在吊袜带之下，Sherlock穿了一条款式简洁的法式缎面贴身内裤。柔软光滑的织物将他的臀部曲线尽显无疑，再往下，当他把重心从一只脚换到另一只脚的时候，那些在他大腿和屁股交接处的小小的细微的褶皱从右侧消失不见，然后又在左侧重新出现。

除此之外Sherlock啥也没穿。在吊袜带的腰带之上，他背部的肌肉微微移动，当他抬起手臂勾住自己脖子背面的时候，落地灯柔和的光辉照亮了他那精瘦、阳刚的骨架的每一处。

“Oh，操！”John低吟出声。

 

*****

 

Sherlock优雅流畅的转身面对John。这丝毫无助于John，他一眼就可以确定Sherlock不是把自己硬塞进女式内衣里的，这些衣物就是专为男士设计的。他的步伐从容不迫而体态优美，绝不矫揉造作，也不会娘娘腔。Sherlock没有刻意扭动臀部，他的手臂静止在体侧，像男人那样晃动肩膀。一切毫不生硬，也没有任何让人觉得古怪滑稽的地方。

“你怎么可能知道？”在Sherlock走近的当口John嘶哑的说。“我没在公寓里留下任何会让你察觉的线索。我把一切有关的历史都抹去了。”

Sherlock抬起一只手玩弄着John的夹克衣领。“Oh，John。傻John。经过这么久，你还认为自己可以在我面前隐瞒什么吗？”

从头到脚，John感觉自己被两股锋利又矛盾的感情洪流冲刷而过。首先，是他最私密的欲望被直面暴露的尴尬畏缩。但是，其次，感谢上帝，更加强烈的，他感到令人欣慰的温暖：Sherlock确实知道关于他的任何事情，即使如此，他不仅完全接受，还尽全力满足自己。

穿着超高跟鞋，Sherlock比John高出了一大截，但是John一点都不介意。这样正好可以让John把Sherlock展现的一切看得更清楚。现在，Sherlock就站在John正前方，John连他贴身内裤包裹在大腿根部的精细的蕾丝镶边都看得一清二楚。

为防止这只是游戏的一部分，好让Sherlock有机会拒绝他，他极其缓慢的将指尖插入了吊袜带的束腰带。这套装备绝对舒适，而且完美贴合Sherlock的身形，绝不会在他皮肤上留下印痕。纽扣与扣袢式的固定夹子保证了长袜的紧绷服帖，但又不会在顶端拉扯的太过分。John爱抚着Sherlock的大腿背面。没错，是丝绸材质的，不是尼龙。

“太完美了。”John低喃着。

“显然。都是预定的。我上周就准备好了所有东西。”当Sherlock看到John脸上震惊的表情时，他补充道。“为什么我要少为你付出呢？”

Sherlock后退一步离开John，躺在床上。每个姿态都绝对的庄重。他没向John夸张的抛媚眼，没有摆出挑逗淫荡的姿势。没有任何为了增强兴致而破坏此刻完美、炽热、紧张情绪的行为。他只是简单的在羽绒被上展开身体，用严肃的眼神和John交流，表明他已经准备好进行John的愿望，不管那是什么。

John甩掉外套，踢开鞋袜，伸手要解皮带扣，然后停住了。“God，我简直都不想把老二掏出来。碰一下就绝对会爆泡。我想要好好享受。”

“多么没必要担心的一件事。一夜两次你还是能应付的。”Sherlock微微拱起了脊背。“而且我肯定你在准备来第二发的时间里会找到不少事情可做打发时间。”

John没再管他的皮带扣，直接跪在了床上。“此时此刻我恨不得自己可以一夜十二次。”

他直接伸手抓住了目光所及之处：Sherlock的脚。他脱下了高跟鞋——很漂亮，不过鞋对他来说并不是重要的部分——然后指尖用力压进Sherlock两边纤细但结实的脚踝。他更加用力的用手滑过足跟去感受Sherlock的足弓，不是为了逗痒痒。然后又滑回脚踝，接着用力抓握着向上感受着匀称、坚硬的小腿。每块肌肉都很结实，每个动作都在完全的掌控之下。Sherlokc没有颤抖，他只是耐心的接受了John顶礼膜拜式的爱抚。

John在一路向上摩挲，用手掌捧住Sherlock的膝盖，然后是羞羞答答的在长袜顶部露出的一小片大腿。那里的肌肤光滑、没有汗毛，裸露的肉体虽然苍白却散发出健康的光泽。John欣赏着眼前秀色可餐的美景，先是吊袜带的腰带，那些镶边平滑的服帖在Sherlock的臀部；接着是吊带，它们被调整的恰到好处，完美无瑕的契合着Sherlock大腿肌肉最细微的轮廓线；再然后，是矗立在正中央的，显著并且一点也不女性化的勃起。

John的指尖拉紧了内裤边缘的小小蕾丝花边。他按压着从边缘溜进去，感受着腹股沟部位最柔软的肌肤，他的另一只手爱抚着并掬起了被缎面覆盖着的肿胀，挖掘着织物之下渐渐抬头的觉醒。他轮流描绘着Sherlock阴茎和双球的外形。他爱极了感受那里更加柔韧同时又更加坚硬的肉体……随着时间推移还会变得越来越坚硬。丝绸上面出现了一小点湿痕，John揉搓着那里，还有其下潮湿的裂缝。

与此同时，Sherlock伸手抓住了John的皮带，用一只手灵巧的解开皮带扣，动作如此流畅，以至于John在当前如痴如醉的状态下完全没有发现。但是当Sherlock解拉链的时候，John开始反对了。“先别。”他因为欲望而浑身颤抖，他的肌肉完全被害怕自己变得太兴奋而失去控制的忧虑所控制。

Sherlock忽略了他的抗议，径直拉下拉链把手伸了进去。John想要阻止他，但是他根本没办法控制自己把手从Sherlock身上扯下来。Sherlock把John硬的惊人的老二解放出来，好好的撸了两把。只需要这么多，John就呼喊出声，咒骂着，射满了Sherlock大腿内侧。最长的一条精液痕迹铺过长袜的顶端，直达Sherlock裸露出的肌肤。

“行了。”Sherlock说，“这样你就能冷静一点了。”

John这辈子从来都没试过在高潮之后还这么心急火燎的想立刻再操一次。他已经软趴趴的，现在，但是却一点也不满足。他用两只手捏着绸缎内裤的布料往下扯，让底裤的顶端从吊带袜的腰带下面露出来。然后，他用手指勾住边缘往下拉，露出Sherlock的阴茎——现在已经全勃了——欢畅的蹦跶出来，长长的，遍体通红，在黑色绸缎和蕾丝背景的映衬下，显得阳刚的荒谬。高潮让John有点虚弱，他干脆趴在床上，稍微靠向一边撑起身子，这样Sherlock很容易就可以把阴茎滑进John的嘴唇。

John又吸又舔，双手还在Sherlock的双腿背面尽可能远的摸索着，沿着笔直的网眼一遍、一遍来来回回。他对着长袜和内裤之间Sherlock露出的大腿和屁股上的鲜活肉体又抓又捏。他含着Sherlock的阴茎呻吟不止，倒不是为了让Sherlock更嗨，而是他根本爽的不能自己。当Sherlock勾起一条腿缠住他的屁股时，他喊得更大声了。

“John。”Sherlock的声调带着疑问。这是他表明自己快要到了的方式。John的手游了回来，对着Sherlock被绸缎覆盖的小球又揉又捏，嘴上加快了动作而且更加贪婪的吞咽，直到最后Sherlock低语着，“Yes，John。”颤栗不停，而John咽下了每一滴。

Sherlock此时此刻的模样让John确信自己已经准备好再来一发。他暗色的卷发乱糟糟的，肌肤一片潮红，当他翻身面朝上躺好时，阴茎还在外面露着，大腿分开，跟John刚走进来时看到他表现出的完美身姿形成强烈的放荡的对比。

John把自己脱了个精光，这让Sherlock十分愉悦。或许他对自己对John的仰慕能否得到回报并不在意，尤其不在这种时刻，但他确实很享受看到John摆脱衣物的束缚。他把膝盖稍微抬高一点，邀请John栖身在他两腿间。

John捞起Sherlock的双腿架在自己肩膀上。当丝绸接触到他的皮肤时，他停下来把脑袋歪向一边，接着是另一边，用脸颊揉擦着Sherlock的小腿，撅起嘴唇用嘴角摩擦着这些织物洒下一串亲吻。

他来到Sherlock的大腿间，把他柔软、湿漉漉的阴茎放回底裤。然后挺身向前用自己的老二压在那里。他的勃起在那片光滑的织物和其下的柔嫩的肉体上来回摇摆，一下、两下。

不满于现状，于是他向前俯身，压着Sherlock的双腿直到他的膝盖顶到他自己的肩膀上。Sherlock可能不会太舒服，不过他够柔韧足以坚持下来。把Sherlock折在一起后，John发现这样不仅更容易研磨内裤前部的囊袋，整个三角区域都可以碰得到。

Sherlock冲着他俏皮的调笑，为了让John更爽还扭动不停。“你喜欢绸缎的触感，不是吗，John。”他说。“Mmm~我也是。”这让John确认Sherlock现在绝对知道了他所有的秘密。他再没啥好隐瞒的了。但这非但没让他感到脆弱，正相反，他只觉得强大。他最最私密、不被允许的愿望已经实现了，而他甚至都不必开口要求。

John把手指埋进Sherlock的臀缝，拉着那里的织物让自己的老二往另一个方向滑动，在他制造的褶皱间纵横驰骋。第二次高潮总是要费点功夫，不过这正是John所需要的。他抓住自己的勃起挤压，同时在Sherlock被缎面包裹的屁股上揉搓着自己的龟头，当他感觉到织物下面一处小小的凹陷时，那里是Sherlock的小洞，他咒骂着、倒抽着气，高潮了。精液穿透了绸缎，把整条内裤都浸透了。

Sherlock预料到John的下一个动作会是猛然瘫倒，所以他屈起双腿温柔的引导John躺倒在床垫上，这样他可以舒服的在Sherlock身边休息，而不是压在他身上——那样做虽然也很吸引人但却不是一个可以长时间保持的姿势。

“Shelrock。”John咽了口吐沫，跟自己干得冒烟的嘴巴和喉咙斗争着。“你必须的把这些都脱掉，否则我就要心脏病发了。”说着他冲着Sherlock腰部以下所有的东西胡乱挥了个手势。“就是，随便你藏到哪儿，直到我能在健身房里花够时间塑好形。”

Sherlock翻身下床，放轻脚步围在John身边，让John看着他解开那些纽扣和扣袢儿，把长袜从吊袜带上拆下来。

“别！别！见鬼！别在我面前！我要得动脉瘤了！”John把脑袋整个埋在了枕头里。

Sherlock走向前，直到膝盖碰着床垫。“你确定吗？”他问。“你确定不想帮我做这些？”

“你会杀了我的。你明白吗。你会让我直接死在床上。这就是你想要的吗？”虽然嘴上这么说，但John还是露出一只眼偷瞄过来。

“或许你能帮我脱掉内裤，”Sherlock说。“解开吊袜带的钩扣还挺麻烦的。”

现在，John已经完全沉醉于眼前美景不能自己了。Sherlock从四根吊带上把长袜松开，然后轮流一只、一只的捻着长袜的边缘慢慢滚下去。接着他又把两只手背在身后松开腰带的挂钩，就让它直接飘落到地板上，身上留下了一条淡淡的粉红印痕——他把Sherlock对折的时候腰带陷进皮肤里留下的。他冲着John翘起一边pp，邀请他帮忙脱掉内裤。当John犹豫不决的时候，Sherlock想或许他需要一点示范，于是他用一根拇指插进腰部松紧口的边缘，微微提起，然后松开手指让它啪的一声回归原位。

“去他娘的！”John仰天长啸，一个猛虎落地式直扑Sherlock。“牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流！”

 

THE END


End file.
